


Easy

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being with you is easy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of episode 5x16, the final episode in the PP/GA crossover.

The thing about rejection is that it sucks. All the time. The rejecter might feel bad for having to do the rejecting for all of about ten minutes, maybe less. Callie is pretty sure that certain blonde rejecters couldn't feel that bad with a cute brunette distraction named Julie to occupy her focus.

Along with making the rejected party feel like crap, it also manages to put things into perspective. Like, for instance, the fact that Callie's best friend is still in town and she's squandered the time by pursuing a date. Arizona will still be in Seattle tomorrow, and the day after that. Addison won't.

Callie leaves her unfinished drink on the bar and heads for the door. Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she hits the second entry in her speed dial and holds her breath while she waits for an answer.

"Hello?"

She sighs in relief. "Addison. Hi. It's Callie. What are you up to?"

Addison takes a deep, exhausted breath. "Just packing. Flight's in the morning." She pauses. "Why? What's up?"

"Well, Cristina's at the hospital tonight and I've got a bottle of rum with our name on it if--"

"Yes! Oh God, yes. I'll be over in thirty."

Callie beams. "See you then."

Best friends never do the rejection thing. Why didn't she remember that before she made an ass of herself?

Thirty-three minutes later, Addison is at the door with a tired but genuine smile on her face and for the first time in ages, things feel right. She gives Addison the grand tour of the apartment and they seat themselves on the sofa.

"You've got a big kid apartment now. I'm so proud," Addison grins, taking her glass of rum and Diet Coke and leaning back against the plush cushion.

"It's not like it's my first one."

"Need I remind you of your recent living arrangements?" She begins tallying with her fingers. "There was the basement of the hospital, the Archfield, the casa de Grey, Burke's place…"

"Okay okay, I get it. I'm settling down. Sowing my wild oats."

Addison raises her eyebrows. "Oh yea? So did something happen with the Peds surgeon?"

Callie frowns a little. "Crashed and burned. I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Fair enough."

"What about you? How's cupid treating Dr. Montgomery?"

Addison frowns as well. "Pass."

"All right. No relationship talk. Got it. What about work?"

"I'll take a pass on that one too. Work in LA…and my brother…and that surgery today…" she looks lost. "Let's not talk about work."

"What should we talk about?" The rum warms her belly.

"I like your couch," Addison says, bouncing back against the cushion.

Callie rolls her eyes. "You cut your hair."

"I did. Do you like it?"

"Sure. I think I like it longer though. You had perfect sex bomb hair."

"I'm not a sex bomb anymore?" Addison pouts.

Callie shivers. "Yes. You are."

"Good. I was going to have to have a meltdown."

"No meltdown necessary. You're just as beautiful as ever."

Addison smiles. "Thanks, Cal. You're so good for the self esteem."

Callie shrugs and pours herself another drink. "I try my best."

"You don't even have to try. It's that effortless best friend thing that you do so well. I miss that."

Callie reaches out and places her hand on Addison's denim-clad knee. Her leg is warm. "I miss it too. I wish you hadn't left. Mark and Cristina are good friends and all, but they're not you."

Addison's hand covers Callie's. "I know." She sighs. "I know. I wish I hadn't left sometimes. But I'm here now."

Callie grins. "Yea, you are." She leans back on the sofa, curling her legs beneath her. "To us," Callie says, holding out her glass.

Addison clinks her glass. "To us."

They sit in companionable silence for a while, occasionally opening their mouths to discuss whether or not giraffes mate for pleasure, the latest Seattle Grace gossip, and a British show that Addison saw that had lesbians on it. They tease each other and laugh effortlessly. It's like old times.

Things seem to suck a little less tonight. It's not like Callie's life is awful, but with Erica leaving and Mark becoming obsessed with Lexie Grey and this whole Arizona thing…it's confusing. It's hard.

Life was never hard with Addison.

Addison's t-shirt is tight. Callie tries not to notice.

Her head buzzes lightly from the rum, but she's not drunk. She's emboldened and a little dizzy, but she's not drunk. She doesn't want to dull tonight. She wants to bask in Addison's company and hold it close to her since it probably won't happen for a while.

"Are you drunk?" Callie asks. They're slumped on the couch, legs extended onto the coffee table. Their shoulders are touching.

"Not really. I kinda want to be but that requires moving to reach the bottle."

"Do you want me to get you some more?"

"Nah. I don't want to be hungover on the plane."

Callie sighs. Addison's leaving is inevitable.

"I like this," Addison adds, looking directly at Callie. "I miss this."

Callie turns her head, resting it on her shoulder. Their faces are close. She can feel the warmth of Addison's breath. "Me too. It's easy."

"And comfortable."

"No pressure."

"Just easy."

Callie blinks several times. Addison's eyes seem brighter than usual. Her eyelashes are long. Her mouth is pink and wet.

She doesn't know what's possessed her, but before she can come to her senses, Callie leans in and kisses Addison.

Addison kisses her back.

Her mouth is soft and warm and Callie revels in it. This is way better than kissing guys. She's not exactly an expert in the ways of kissing girls and she's pretty sure Addison isn't either, but that doesn't matter right at this moment as their lips brush together.

Callie pulls back first. "I'm sorry," she whispers, resting her forehead against Addison's.

Addison is quiet at first. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Yea."

"So you didn't kiss me because the alcohol made you do it?"

"Nope. That was all me. I just wanted to kiss you."

"This won't be easy anymore if…you know…"

"Why not?"

"Friends kissing…that's complicated."

Callie sighs. "I'm sorry, Ads."

"Don't apologize."

To Callie's surprise, Addison's lips return and it doesn't take long before they're necking like teenagers. Callie's hand is on Addison's waist and her head feels like it's going to explode and it's the best she's felt in a long, long time.

"Is it bad if I want to be with you tonight?" Callie asks when Addison breaks the kiss to press hot kisses against her neck.

"Probably. But I think I want to be with you too. Being with you is easy."

"I thought you said it was…ooh." Addison's found Callie's sweet spot behind her ear. "Hard. Or something."

"It doesn't feel hard. It feels normal. Like…natural. You know?"

"Mmhmm."

Addison tugs at Callie's ear with her teeth and she groans. "I want to be with someone who gets me. I don't want to be anywhere else right now."

"Me neither." Callie pulls Addison onto her lap, coaxing the redhead into straddling her. Her thighs feel hard beneath the jeans where Callie touches and she shudders. Callie fastens her mouth to Addison's throat and sucks and licks. Addison's skin is salty and sweet and the faint essence of her perfume lingers and makes Callie light headed.

"I need this," Addison mumbles, grabbing Callie's face in her hands and kissing her hard. Her tongue inquisitive and feels amazing against Callie's.

"So do I." Callie slides her hands beneath Addison's shirt, stroking against the smooth skin of her back. Addison feels different than Erica did. Good different. She likes that they're not similar. She doesn’t want to confuse the two.

Callie wishes they were on her bed. She wants to spread Addison out and hover above her. She is afraid to suggest that they relocate; she doesn't want to give Addison the time to reconsider what is about to happen.

Addison pulls her shirt over her head and guides Callie's hands to her lace covered breasts. They both moan when Callie's thumbs pass over hard nipples. "D'you have a bed?" Addison asks, her voice hoarse.

Callie nods dumbly, slipping her hands into Addison's hair and kissing her deeply. She wants to touch and taste everywhere, but it's hard to stay away from her mouth. This probably won't ever happen again. She needs to take her fill.

Addison shifts her hips against Callie's, pressing down hard against her. She whimpers into Callie's mouth. "Bed. Now."

They stand and stumble towards Callie's room, pausing to make out against the wall beside the door. Most of their clothes end up discarded here and Callie nearly trips over their jeans. Addison giggles as she falls back against the bed. "Smooth," she says.

"Shut up," Callie responds, biting Addison's nipple. Maybe it's the alcohol that's given her the courage to do this without second-guessing her every move, but she's pretty certain that it's just Addison. She's comfortable with Addison. There's none of that over-analyzing or apprehension or thinking that she'll do something wrong. Something about Addison makes her feel like it would be impossible for her to screw anything up.

She laves her tongue at Addison's nipples, alternating between the two. Addison writhes beneath her and she squirms and sighs.

"Please, Cal," Addison begs. She whimpers as Callie brushes her knuckles against her damp panties. "Oh God…please…"

Callie would love to draw this out, to take her time and ravish her slowly, but the need to make Addison lose control is impossible to overcome. Everything else seems to fade away as she pulls off Addison's underwear. She forgets the disappointment of Erica walking away. She forgets putting herself out there to Arizona, only to be made to feel like a fool. She forgets her loneliness and her worries.

There is only need and pleasure and an undeniable sense that this is the right thing.

And because it's Addison, and because she is so at ease, she does not hesitate to lower her mouth to Addison's sex. Going down on a woman has always kinda freaked Callie out but there's no fear here. She brushes her nose against damp red curls and inhales Addison's heady scent and her eyelids flutter.

This? This is intoxicating. Screw the rum.

She's always found solace in a stiff drink when life has gone to hell. This could be better than a drink. Callie isn't sure if that makes Addison more or less dangerous. Rather than contemplate the possibilities, Callie flicks her tongue against Addison's clit and revels in the surge of moisture that coats her chin.

Addison's entire body jerks and she moans. This is enough encouragement for Callie: she fucks Addison hard with her tongue, starting slow and soft and then licking harder. Addison seems to enjoy the tease; her hips are rocking in time with Callie's mouth and tousles of red flames are thrown back against the pillow.

Callie reaches up, twisting and pinching one of Addison's nipples. Addison sighs and moans and whispers her name like a mantra. Callie sucks and strokes the flat of her tongue over Addison's clit before circling the tip around it.

"Yes…oh I'm so…yes, Cal…I'm almost…ooh…"

With one more swipe of her tongue, Addison comes. Callie continues to lick Addison's spasming clit while she watches her face. Callie has never seen her looking more beautiful as her eyelids clench tightly shut and her mouth opens wide to emit an aria of moans and sighs.

When Addison begins to ease her breathing and straightens the arch of her back, Callie places a lingering kiss on the inside of her thigh. She sits up and places a hand intimately on Addison's hip, stroking her thumb against a small freckle.

"Jesus, Cal…that was…wow." Addison giggles and sits up, pulling Callie in for a kiss. "C'mere," she says, wrapping her arms around Callie's shoulders and tugging her back until she is straddling Addison's hips. "You feel so good," Addison sighs, her hands roaming everywhere within reach. She cups Callie's breasts, palming their heaviness and teasing her nipples with her palms.

Callie flips her hair to one side and lowers her mouth to Addison's, playfully teasing her lips with faint kisses. Addison grin blooms into a full-blown smile and Callie melts.

Addison's need seems to match Callie's: she does not linger on her breasts for long before she is cupping her sex, stroking the flat of her palm against her wetness. Callie's eyes roll back into her head and she shudders.

"I've never done this before," Addison whispers. "Tell me what to do."

Callie hisses when the heel of Addison's palm grinds against her clit. "Fuuuck. That. Do…do that. Don't stop."

To Callie's delight, Addison does exactly as directed and continues to rub her hand against her. She can clearly picture those long, dexterous digits coated in her slick wetness and the thought makes her hips jerk.

She cries out when Addison teases a finger at her opening, as if to test out her reaction. Callie stares at her and licks her lips, nodding. Addison tentatively presses her finger inside and Callie clenches tightly around her, her legs shaking. "Oh God," she whispers. She begins to lift her hips and lower them in a steady rhythm. This, combined with Addison's twisting and curling of her finger, brings her to the edge. She's so close she can feel the tremors coiling within her.

She kisses Addison once more, greedily sucking at her tongue and biting her lip. Addison removes her finger. Before Callie can protest, two slide back in.

Callie groans. She rocks her hips harder and when Addison's thumb strokes the side of Callie's clit, she explodes. Her orgasm hits harder than she expects and it's all she can do not to ride Addison's hand into a wrist sprain. There are colors and flashes and convulsions that she feels down to her toes.

When she comes down, she all but collapses on top of Addison, burying her face in the crook of Addison's shoulder. She exhales, takes a deep breath, and laughs. "Wow indeed."

"I think you broke my hand," Addison says, shifting onto her side. She pushes Callie's hair out of her face and kisses her forehead.

"Sorry about that. You know, I am a doctor."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Addison grins.

"Works like a charm."

Addison's face becomes serious. "Thank you. I needed that."

Callie kisses Addison softly. "So did I."

"Still easy? Or have things gone into that awful, creepy, complicated place?"

"I think we're good. I hope so, anyway."

Addison smiles reassuringly and then breaks into a wide yawn. "Today was horrible. Well. Not completely, anyway."

"Tell me about it."

"You need to move to California."

"You need to move to Seattle."

Addison sighs. "Distance is stupid."

"Yep."

"I should get back to the hotel."

"No. No, you should stay. I'll drive you back in the morning before work."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you kidding? More time with my best friend? Of course I'm sure."

Addison smiles. "Seriously. Move to California." She lifts Callie's arm and nestles herself into the crook of her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist as she rests her head on her shoulder.

"Uh uh," Callie yawns. "Move to Seattle."

Addison chuckles and whispers, "Distance sucks," and shakes her head.

Callie falls asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning is sufficiently more awkward than Callie would have liked. They collect their clothes in amiable silence, broken only when Callie offers to make her a coffee for the road. Addison declines.

They chat about nothing of great importance in the car on the way to the hotel. She can't stand small talk and regards it as a waste of their precious little time together. Before she can infuse the conversation with meaning, she is shocked to find herself pulling up to the hotel.

Addison wraps her arms around Callie's shoulders while Callie curls her own around Addison's waist, the stick shift digging awkwardly into her hip. They hold each other as if they'll never see each other again.

"Thank you for being a constant in my life," Addison says softly. She strokes Callie's hair. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Addie. Next time, come back when there isn't some medical emergency, okay?"

"Deal. As long as I can crash on your couch."

Callie wants to offer her bed, but feels that might be awkward or presumptuous. "You know it."

"Good luck with your hot Peds surgeon," Addison adds. She doesn't meet Callie's eyes as she says it. "She'll come around. She'd be crazy not to."

A lump forms in Callie's throat. "Yea. We'll see what happens."

"All right. I've gotta go before I get all sappy and emotional. I'll call you when I get back, okay?"

"Good. You better." Callie stares longingly at Addison, wanting to kiss her but not knowing if that is against the rules.

Addison answers the unspoken question by pressing her lips gently against Callie's. "See ya soon, Cal." She smiles, clutches her jacket to her chest, and leaves the car.

Callie watches her disappear into the entrance of the hotel and stares for several long moments before she begins the lonely drive to the hospital. Now that Addison is gone, she feels a little hollow. She feels like she's just left home and isn't ever going back.

It occurs to her then, as if she's just remembered a distant memory from her childhood, that she might actually be a little in love with Addison Montgomery.

This is definitely not easy anymore.

\---


End file.
